Stand Proud
by NuevoMundo
Summary: Serie de Drabble donde se muestran distintos Stands creados por mi o por otras personas. Todo los Stands publicados son de uso libre. Más información dentro.
1. Indice

Hola mis lectores. Despues de mucho tiempo ausencia, he vuelto con este pequeño proyecto. Inspirandome en la serie de drabbles de Toaneo 07 de Espiritus Heroicos, decidi hacer algo igual pero con Stand, creando fichas de Stands que yo cree o que alguno de ustedes quiera aportar. Para los que no vean JoJo's Bizarre Adventure y no sepan que es un Stand, aqui una definición:

 _"Un Stand es una representación del poder espiritual de un usuario lo que se refleja en diferentes habilidades que se manifiestan como una(s) figura(s) que vagan alrededor de el usuario."_

La ficha para crear Stands es la siguiente:

* * *

 **Nombre (Origen del Nombre: Una banda de musica, un cantante, una canción, un albúm...)**

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:**

Es la capacidad del Stand de generar un daño (psicológico, físico o ambiental) en un tiempo dado, no solamente ligado a la fuerza bruta del sino también por sus habilidades especiales.

 **Velocidad:**

La velocidad con la que actúa el Stand, así como su agilidad y evasión.

 **Rango:**

Mide el rango de manifestación del Stand, a que tan lejos del usuario puede hacer efecto las habilidades del Stand.

 **Durabilidad:**

Mide el tiempo que pueden durar los efectos de las habilidades del Stand así como la resistencia ante el daño.

 **Precisión:**

Mide la destreza para acertar con sus habilidades al o a los objetivos dentro de su rango.

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:**

Mide la cantidad de habilidades de un Stand y las formas en que estas se pueden usar y hasta que punto se pueden desarrollar.

 **Aspecto:**

El aspecto fisico del Stand. La mayoria de ellos tienen un aspecto humanoide acorde a su usuario, pero en algunos casos tiene formas muy distintas pudiendo ser objetos, criaturas o simplemente no tener una forma definida. Esto queda a criterio de cada uno, simplemente es la forma que se les gustaria que tuviera el Stand. Dentro del aspecto tambien entra el número de inviduos que conforman el Stand, pudiendo ser de uno a cientos.

 **Habilidades:**

Las habilidades del Stand. Los Stand practicamente pueden hacer cualquier cosa asi que son libres de hacer lo que quieran con esto.

 **Ventajas:**

 **Desventajas:**

Estas estadísticas son medidas de la **A** a la **E** , aunque la posibilidad de que en algunos sea a niveles Nulos e Infinitos la mayoría entra dentro de estos. La clasificación es:

 **A** : Excelente

 **B** : Bueno

 **C** : Regular (capacidad igual a la humana)

 **D** : Malo

 **E** : Muy malo

En cuanto al rango estas clasificaciones serian así:

 **A** : 100 a 200 metros

 **B** : 50 metros

 **C** : 20 metros

 **D** : 10 metros

 **E** : 2 metros

Estas estadísticas no son completamente estrictas o rígidas, debido a que en muchos casos el Stand tiene la capacidad de cambiar sus estadísticas ya sea intercambiando una por otras o bien por una evolución de este que le dote de nuevas estadísticas.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Basicamente creo este fic para publicar los Stand que se me ocurren y ver que le parecen a mis lectores. Los que deseen aportar, que aporten cuanto quieran, pero que tengan en cuenta algo: **Solo aceptare como mucho 3 versiones de un mismo Stand.** Es decir, no vayan haciendo Stand diferentes de una misma canción que sino esto no seria divertido. Las formas Requiem o evoluciones de un mismo Stand se deberan publicar en el mismo capitulo.

Sin más que decir, NuevoMundo se despide.


	2. We Are The World

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **We Are the World** (Canción de Michael Jackson)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo** : A

 **Velocidad** : A

 **Rango** : C

 **Durabilidad** : C

 **Precisión** : A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo** : E

 **Aspecto** : Humanoide masculino de complexión delgada y altura media, con cabello rubio, alas blancas metálicas y armadura dorada con un casco dorado con un par de alas blancas, dándole un aspecto angelical. Presenta diseños de la palabra Hope en diversas partes de sus cuerpos, como cara y nudillos.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Paralizar el tiempo:** El usuario es capaz de detener el tiempo, siendo el único capaz de moverse durante un periodo de 5 segundos.

\- **Marca "Hope"** : El usuario es capaz de colocar un sello "Hope" en un objetivo a través de sus puñetazos. Los objetivos marcados no solo obtienen una inducción de "esperanza", dándoles más confianza y seguridad, sino que también son capaces de moverse durante los periodos de tiempo congelados por We Are the World.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran fuerza, velocidad y precisión

 **Desventajas:**

\- Durabilidad promedio.

\- Rango bajo.

\- El periodo de la parálisis del tiempo no se puede entrenar para ampliarlo.

* * *

Aqui el primer Stand, que es basicamente un Stand tipo The World o Star Platinum.


	3. Creature Feature

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Creature Feature** (Banda de rock gótico)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo** : Variable

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** Ninguno

 **Durabilidad** : Variable

 **Precisión:** Ninguna

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** Infinito.

 **Aspecto:** No tiene una forma física.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Transformación biológica:** El usuario de Creature Feature es capaz de transformar se en cualquier entidad biológica, cambiando cualquier parte de su cuerpo y obteniendo las habilidades de las criaturas en los que se transforme.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Los poderes del usuario tienen gran variabilidad.

\- La transformación es casi instantánea.

 **Desventajas:**

\- El usuario es vulnerable a cualquier tipo de ataque físico.

* * *

Aqui el segundo Stand. Para que entiendan mejor su poder, es identico al que concenden las SMILE de One Piece.


	4. Smooth Criminal

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Smooth Criminal** (Canción de Michael Jackson)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** C

 **Velocidad** : B

 **Rango** : C

 **Durabilidad** : B

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto** : Humanoide femenina con ochos ojos rojos y colmillos de aspecto arácnido, combinados con un diseño de telaraña por toda su piel negra y con seis brazos. Viste con la parte superior de un traje blanco y un vestido de noche del mismo color.

 **Habilidades:**

\- Manipulación textil: El usuario es capaz de manipular la materia como si de telas se tratasen, pudiendo crear hilos de cualquier material o compactando objetos para doblarlos y guárdalos más fácilmente. Los materiales afectados conservan sus características originales.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran velocidad.

\- Precisión extraordinaria.

\- La manipulación se extiende por todo el Rango de Acción.

 **Desventajas:**

\- La manipulación solo se mantiene activa dentro del rango del Stand.

\- Fuerza promedio.

* * *

Para que se hagan una idea del poder de este Stand, es una combinación entre las frutas de Doflamingo y Diamante de One Piece.


	5. Weird Science

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Weird Science** (Canción de Oingo Boingo)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión** : C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** Infinito

 **Aspecto:** Estructura robótica parecida a una mochila unida a la espalda del usuario.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Manipulación y asimilación tecnológica** : Weird Science es capaz de controlar cualquier cosa que se pueda considerar una maquina. Asimismo, el Stand es capaz de asimilar cualquier tecnología para así volverse más poderoso.

\- **Brazos Robóticos** : La forma base de Weird Science permite controlar unos brazos robóticos capaces de estirarse varios metros, dándole un amplio rango de acción.

\- **Electromagnetismo:** Weird Science es capaz de generar grandes cantidades de electricidad, pudiendo aprovecharla tanto para atacar directamente como para usar habilidades electromagnéticas.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Debido a su capacidad asimiladora, el Stand puede evolucionar de forma prácticamente infinita.

\- Rango Alto.

\- Fuerza y velocidad elevadas.

\- Destruir las construcciones de Weird Science no provoca daños en su usuario.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Si se destruye el "cuerpo central" (La estructura en la espalda del usuario), el Stand es destruido y el usuario muere.

\- No es muy resistente.


	6. Kid Ink

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Kid Ink** (Rapero)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo** : B

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Guanteletes negros con puntas de plumas estilográficas en cada dedo.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Manipulación y creación de tinta** : El usuario de Kid Ink es capaz de crear y controlar tinta desde la punta de sus dedos, pudiendo usarla de forma ofensiva. Se puede dar cualquier característica a la tinta.

\- **Dibujo viviente:** Todo lo que dibuje el usuario adquiere vida propia, pudiendo ser controlado por este.

 **Ventajas:**

\- En manos de un artista talentoso y creativo el Stand tiene gran variedad de poderes dependiendo de las cosas que se creen con él.

\- Las construcciones pueden volver a ser dibujos, pudiendose guardar en superficies planas para usarlas posteriormente.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Si los dibujos salen fuera del rango de poder del Stand, estos vuelen a ser simples dibujos.

\- Todas las construcciones de Kid Ink son vulnerables a productos que puedan disolver tinta.


	7. Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites** (Canción de Skrillex)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** Variable.

 **Velocidad:** Variable.

 **Rango:** A (200 metros)

 **Durabilidad:** Variable.

 **Precisión:** Variable.

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** E

 **Aspecto:** Nube de pixels y polígonos.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Control de pixels y polígonos** : El usuario es capaz de controlar pixels y polígonos para atacar, dándoles cualquier tipo de forma como de armaduras, armas, vehículos o hasta seres animados.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Atacar al Stand no causa daños al usuario.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Mientras más grandes y más poderosa sea la construcción del Stand, está tendrá menor rango de movimiento.

\- Las construcciones desaparecen si salen del área de Rango del usuario.


	8. Imagine Dragons

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Imagine Dragons** (Grupo de Rock Alternativo)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** Variable

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** A

 **Durabilidad:** Variable.

 **Precisión:** Ninguna

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** E

 **Aspecto:** Una figura de Uroboros, la Serpiente que se muerde la cola, que cambia de color constantemente pasando por el espectro visible, que se coloca sobre la cabeza del usuario cual aureola de ángel.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Creación de Dragones:** El usuario es capaz de crear cualquier tipo de criatura con su imaginación, siempre y cuando estás tengan características que las identifiquen como dragones.

 **Ventajas:**

\- El usuario no recibe daños si el Stand o alguna de sus creaciones es atacada. Se tiene que atacar directamente al usuario para lastimarlo.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Los dragones desaparecen si salen fuera del Rango de acción del Stand.

\- Si el usuario queda inconsciente, sus creaciones desaparecen.


	9. The Beatles

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece

* * *

 **The Beatles** (Grupo de Rock)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** C

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad** : A

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo** : C

 **Aspecto** : Enjambre de 200 pequeñas criaturas parecidas a escarabajos vistiendo uniformes militares, divididas en cuatro grupos de 50 miembros: Starr (Rosa), Lennon (Amarillo), McCartney (Celeste) y Harrison (Rojo).

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Ataques elementales** : Los múltiples componentes de The Beatles son capaces de crear y manipular los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, pudiendo usarlos de forma ofensiva: La facción Starr controla el agua; la facción Lennon, la tierra; la facción McCartney, el viento; y la facción Harrison, el fuego.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Su pequeño tamaño y su gran número hacen que sea muy difícil atacarles.

\- Incluso si varios de los individuos son destruidos, el usuario no se verá muy afectado.

\- Su rango de ataque es amplio.

\- Su velocidad es increible.

 **Desventajas:**

\- El usuario es muy vulnerable a ataques masivos que afecten a varios de los componentes del Stand.

\- Fisicamente son muy debiles y los individuos no son muy resistentes.


	10. Guns 'n' Roses

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Guns 'n' Roses** (Banda de Rock)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** D

 **Aspecto:** Arbusto y lianas espinosas de aspecto plateado que surgen del cuerpo del usuario, de los que crecen numerosas rosas con aspecto de joyas..

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Armas y Rosas:** Las rosas que crecen del Stand actúan como armas de fuego que el usuario es capaz de controlar a voluntad. El tipo de poder que tengan las rosas dependerá de la imaginación de usuario.

- **Lianas:** Las lianas de Guns 'n' Roses son capaces de extenderse por varios metros, de ahí el amplio rango del Stand. Se pueden usar como latigos o para extender el rango de las rosas.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Las rosas dan una amplia variedad de ataques al usuario.

\- El Stand se regenera rápidamente si es dañado.

\- Solo un daño masivo al Stand podría causar heridas graves al usuario.

 **Desventajas:**

\- El Stand no es muy resistente.

\- El usuario no se cura a pesar de que el Stand pueda regenerarse, manteniendo las heridas provocadas por atacar al Stand.


	11. Paparazzi

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Paparazzi** (Canción de Lady Gaga)

 **Usuario** :

 **Poder Destructivo:** C

 **Velocidad:** A

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** B

 **Aspecto:** Humanoide femenino de piel negra con aspecto a papel fotográfico con múltiples "flashes" blancos repartidos por todo su cuerpo. En vez de rostro presenta el objetivo de una gran cámara fotográfica.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Manipulación fotográfica:** El usuario de Paparazzi es capaz de manipular el movimiento y la posición de todo lo que entre dentro de su rango de visión, pudiendo paralizar, retroceder, relantizar o acelerar.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Precisión y capacidad visual extraordinaria.

\- Rango considerable.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Capacidades físicas promedios.

\- Todo lo que salga del rango de visión del Stand dejara de estar bajo el control del usuario.

\- El usuario no podrá controlar los objetivos que no pueden ser percibidos por la visión.


	12. Karma Chameleon

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Karma Chameleon** (Canción de Culture Club)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** C - B

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** B

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Camaleón humanoide monocromo con piel de aspecto de billetes de colar, con diseños de amuletos de buena suerte y símbolos de mala suerte repartidos por todo su cuerpo.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Conversión del Karma:** El usuario es capaz de revertir los efectos karmicos tanto sobre sí mismo como en otros objetivos. Puede cambiar el buen karma en mal karma y viceversa, es decir, los regalos se convierten en ataques y el daño se convierte en beneficios.

\- **Lengua y cola de camaleón:** Karma Chameleon es capaz de estirar tanto su cola como su lengua para aumentar su rango de ataque.

\- **Cambio de forma:** Karma Chameleon permite cambiar tanto su forma como la de su usuario en cualquier cosa, permitiendo camuflarse con el ambiente.

 **Ventajas:**

\- El usuario es prácticamente inmune al daño y su variabilidad de ataques es muy amplia.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Si se alejan demasiado del Stand, las transformaciones provocadas por la conversión karmica se ven revertidas.

\- Si el usuario no tiene cuidado la conversión karmica puede ir en su contra.


	13. Yellow Submarine

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Yellow Submarine** (Canción de The Beatles)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** E

 **Velocidad:** D

 **Rango:** E

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión** : C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** E

 **Aspecto:** Submarino de color dorado, con múltiples ventanas y periscopios, que deja un rastro de arcoíris haya por donde pasa.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Habitación de seguridad:** El interior de Yellow Submarine es idéntico al de un submarino normal, aunque más psicodélico. El usuario es capaz acceder y permitir el acceso al interior del Stand cuando lo quiera, siendo una zona de seguridad que protege lo que este contenido en su interior de cualquier tipo de daño.

\- **Intangibilidad todo terreno:** Yellow Submarine es capaz de moverse por agua, aire y tierra, al ser capaz de sumergirse en el agua, volar y atravesar la materia solida como si se tratase de agua sin que esta se vea afectada.

\- **Cambio de tamaño:** Yellow Submarine es capaz de variar su tamaño, alcanzando el tamaño de un submarino real hasta reducirse al tamaño de un juguete.

 **Ventajas:**

\- El Stand es prácticamente indestructible al ser intangible.

\- Puede contener a un gran número de individuos en su interior.

 **Desventajas:**

\- No es rápido.

\- No posee capacidades ofensivas.


	14. All Along the Watchtower

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **All Along the Watchtower** (Canción de Bob Dylan)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** C-A

 **Velocidad:** C-A

 **Rango:** C-A

 **Durabilidad:** D-B

 **Precisión:** C-A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** D

 **Aspecto:** Humanoide robótico ataviado con un uniforme militar japonés de color blanco y negro, rodeado de numerosas versiones más pequeñas de sí mismo.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Entidad Múltiple:** All Along the Watchtower está compuesto por múltiples entidades, un individuo "central" rodeado de numerosos versiones más pequeñas de sí mismo. El número de individuos varia a medida que el usuario se vuelve más poderoso, siendo en un principio un total de 10 sin contar al individuo principal. Si el usuario se concentra es capaz de controlar el movimiento de los individuos más pequeños, pudiendo moverlos a voluntad en un radio de 5 km.

\- **Electroshock:** All Along the Watchtower es capaz de realizar ataques eléctricos a través de sus golpes. Aunque en si su objetivo es incapacitar al oponente, la potencia del ataque puede ser de tal magnitud que causaría la muerte del objetivo.

\- **Visión remota:** El usuario es capaz de "ver" a través de los individuos menores del Stand, es decir, percibir los estímulos a los que estos se someten tales como visión, sonido y olores. Esto permite monitorizar todo el territorio que cubre el Rango de acción del Stand.

\- **Carácter automático:** All Along the Watchtower actuara de forma autónoma si el usuario no tiene la intención de controlarlo, moviéndose a lo largo de su rango máximo de acción (5 KM) en el caso de las entidades menores. Su forma de actuar dependerá de la moral del usuario.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran fuerza y velocidad.

\- El usuario siempre estará protegido, incluso si llega a distraerse, ya que el Stand aunque actué de forma autónoma su mayor prioridad es proteger a su usuario.

\- El Stand es útil tanto en combate cercano como a distancia.

\- Todos los individuos comparten las mismas habilidades.

\- Destruir uno de los individuos menores del Stand causa poco daño al usuario, siendo regenerados con el tiempo.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Para controlar a los individuos del Stand de forma consciente, el usuario tiene que estar completamente inmóvil y concentrado. La más mínima distracción provocara que el Stand se descontrole.

\- Los individuos menores son considerablemente más débiles que el individuo principal.

\- El individuo principal, el más poderoso, tiene un bajo rango de acción.

\- El uso prolongado de la visión remota provoca dolores de cabeza.

* * *

Mi versión alterna de All Along the Watchtower que aparece en la novela de Pancotta Fugo, al cual me parece un forma PATETICA de mejorar al personaje.


	15. Rock the House

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Rock the House** (Canción de Gorillaz)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** Infinito

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** D

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** E

 **Aspecto:** Figuras humanoides parecidas a gorilas, ataviadas en un principio con uniformes de futbol americano. Su vestuario puede variar de acuerdo a las preferencias del usuario.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Entidad Múltiple:** Rock the House consta de una manifestación de 11 individuos independientes. Si uno de ellos es destruido es inmediatamente sustituido por otro. El máximo de sustituciones inmediatas es de 45. Tras cumplir el máximo de sustituciones se debe esperar un mes antes de poder acceder a la capacidad de sustitución.

\- **Daño inversamente proporcional:** Incluso si los once individuos activos son destruidos completamente, el usuario de Rock the House recibirá solo un daño apenas perceptible, pero si acumulable. El usuario solo morirá si se destruye todas y cada una de las 56 entidades que representan a Rock the House.

- **Organización:** Rock the House actúa de forma milimétrica según las ordenes de su usuario.

\- **Desplazamiento sin restricciones:** Las entidades de Rock the House son capaces de separarse a una distancia infinita de su usuario, pudiendo usarse como agentes independientes de campo.

\- **Creación de artículos deportivos:** El usuario y las entidades de Rock the House son capaces de crear cualquier tipo de articulo deportivo de cualquier material que se tenga a mano. Los artículos creados se podrán maniobrar con facilidad sin importar el material con el que estén hechos, conservando sus propiedades físicas.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Su número y rango permite el control de grandes aéreas.

\- El usuario siempre contara con la superioridad numérica en la mayoría de situaciones.

\- Su coordinación con su usuario es perfecta.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Es un Stand muy llamativo, siendo fácil identificarlo como tal.

\- Su precisión no es muy buena.

\- Su fuerza está dentro de la media.

\- Los componentes del Stand son rápidos pero no al nivel de otros Stands.


	16. White DeathDevil's Dance Floor

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **White Death** (Canción de la banda de metal Sabaton) / **Devil's Dance Floor** (Canción de Flogging Molly)  
 **Usuario:** Flogg  
 **Poder destructivo:** White Death: C/ Devil's Dance Floor: A  
 **Velocidad:** WD: C/DDF: A  
 **Durabilidad:** WD: D/DDF: A  
 **Precisión:** WD: A/DDF: C  
 **Aspecto:** White Death tiene la forma de uno de los muñecos de Devil's Dance Floor (Un muñeco blanco sin ninguna característica) que lleva una campera verde y se manifiesta alrededor de Flogg cuando está apuntando (Ayudándolo a sostener su rifle en una manera que parece que lo ayuda a apuntar). Devil's Dance Floor no tiene un aspecto (Ni siquiera Flogg dice conocerlo), algunos dicen que son los muñecos que genera y otros dicen que es el mismísimo salón de baile donde quedan atrapados.  
 **Habilidades:**  
 **White Death**  
 **\- Puntería y francotirador:** White Death ayuda a Flogg a apuntar con su rifle lo que lleva a muchas de sus víctimas a pensar que ese es el poder del stand de Flogg después se descubre que este stand es un engaño creado por Flogg y que sus habilidades como francotirador son naturales.  
 **Devil's Dance Floor.**  
\- **Creación de muñecos:** El stand puede crear un numero de muñecos, o "bailarines" que están al comando de Flogg, los muñecos pueden ser generados tanto dentro del salón de baile como fuera aunque este último según Flogg se limita a solo uno.  
\- **Dance Room (El Salón de Baile):** Genera un salón de baile de estilo Versalles alrededor de Flogg y los que él invite dentro, este salón parece estar en una dimensión alterna generada por el stand debido a que este puede aparecer en lugares más pequeños que lo normal. Dentro se encuentran varios muñecos (de ente los cuales hay bailarines y miembros de una orquesta) armados con cuchillos o instrumentos y los cuales Flogg puede controlar como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta.  
\- **Cambio de lugar, sujeto y atuendo:** Flogg puede transportarse a cualquier parte del salón de baile o cambiar de lugar con cualquier muñeco que se encuentre dentro, además al parecer dentro del salón su atuendo cambia al de un director de orquesta.  
\- **Se acabó la fiesta:** Flogg puede salir del salón de baile solo si no está siendo visto por nadie, si lo hace todos los muñecos dentro quedaran inmóviles y después de un tiempo el salón se disipara dejando a la gente que está dentro en el lugar por donde entraron en primer lugar.  
 **Ventajas:**  
 **White Death**  
\- Es un gran engaño.  
\- Gracias a las habilidades de Flogg es un stand bastante mortífero.  
 **Devil's Dance Floor**  
\- Es una buena forma de escape.  
\- Puede generar un ejército de muñecos dentro del salón.  
\- Es un Stand bueno para engañar al enemigo.  
 **Desventajas:**  
 **White Death**  
\- No sirve en cortas distancias.  
\- El stand es falso debido a la naturaleza de Devil's Dance Floor.  
 **Devil's Dance Floor.**  
\- Flogg decide la cantidad de muñecos en el salón al activar el Stand, una vez en el salón Flogg no podrá generar más muñecos sin tener que disipar el salón primero.  
\- Los muñecos pueden ser destruidos si se usa mucha fuerza.  
\- Si Flogg es acorralado o no puede mover los brazos para dirigir a sus muñecos el stand queda inutilizado.  
\- Flogg tiene que estar siempre dentro del salón para que los muñecos se muevan.

* * *

El primer aporte. Un Stand hecho por devapaths. Todo el credito para el.


	17. The Solid Time of Change

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **The Solid Time of Change** (Canción de Yes)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** A

 **Velocidad:** A

 **Rango:** A

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** E

 **Aspecto:** Figura humanoide femenina, de piel pálida y largo pelo negro peinado en 2 trenzas largas, con seis alas negras en su espalda. Viste con un vestido negro raido, guantes largos con diseño de esqueleto y medias del mismo color. Su rostro está oculto por el velo de un sombrero fusión entre el sombrero de una bruja y un disco de vinilo, solo viéndose su boca.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Roundabout:** El usuario de The Solid Time of Change es capaz de encerrar a un objetivo en un bucle de tiempo eterno de longitud variable, de entre 5 segundos a 1 minuto. Cabe destacar que el objetivo es el único afectado, el mundo y las personas a su alrededor siguen percibiendo el tiempo con normalidad. El objetivo del ataque no tiene que ser la totalidad del objetivo en sí, puede ser alguna parte de esta perfectamente.

\- **Beyond and Before:** El usuario del stand es capaz de "marcar" un momento determinado en su línea temporal, para así poder volver a este si la situación lo requiere. El máximo tiempo de retroceso temporal es de un mes.

\- **The Gates of Delirium:** The Solid Time of Change otorga al usuario la capacidad de acceder a una dimensión de bolsillo, donde es capaz de guardar y replicar cualquier tipo de objeto, teniendo control total sobre estos y pudiendo usarlos cuando quiera.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran Velocidad.

\- Su rango es muy alto

 **Desventajas:**

\- Su precisión es equivalente a la del usuario.

\- Aunque grande, su fuerza física no es comparable a otros Stand del mismo calibre.

\- No es muy resistente.

\- El usuario solo es capaz de replicar objetos de los que tenga plena compresión, tanto conceptual como de funcionamiento.

\- El uso tanto de Roundabout como Beyond and Before debe ser de precisión milimétrica. Un segundo de más o de menos, o una aplicación incorrecta, terminarían con resultados catastróficos e impredecibles.

* * *

Supongo que quedara muy obvio en quien estaba pensando para ser el usuario de este Stand...


	18. Hello Kitty

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Hello Kitty** (Canción de Avril Lavrigne)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Ser esférico blanco parecido a un gato, muy peludo y con aspecto de pompón. Sus pequeños ojos y las almohadillas de sus patas son de color verde claro.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Ondulación:** El Stand genera ondas vibratorias de distinta magnitud que se propagan por todas partes, incluso el mismo aire. Estas ondas pueden llegar a ser muy destructivas, siendo capaces desde simplemente reducir la movilidad de un objetivo como destruir fácilmente concreto o roca. El usuario es capaz de controlar la propagación de la onda, pudiendo usarlas como escudo, aura o proyectil. Estas ondas también son capaces de acelerar la curación natural de los seres vivos.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran velocidad.

\- Rango considerable.

\- La ondulación es muy versátil, pudiendo usarse tanto ofensiva como defensivamente, así como para poder curar a los aliados y al mismo usuario.

 **Desventajas:**

\- No es muy resistente.

\- Su fuerza física es inexistente. Sin la ondulación activada, los golpes de este Stand son como los de una almohada de plumas.


	19. La Costa del Silencio

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **La Costa del Silencio** (Canción de Mägo de Oz)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** A

 **Rango:** C (A para Canto de Sirena)

 **Durabilidad:** B

 **Precisión:** B

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** B

 **Aspecto:** Humanoide femenina con aspecto de criatura marina ataviada con una armadura, poseyendo manos y piernas, con manos y pies palmeados y con garras, además de una cola de pez de escamas multicolores, y pelo largo y negro. La armadura era de color azul oscuro y gris con detalles de notas musicales, acompañada de una capa negra y raída y la fusión de un casco medieval y una corona, con 3 conchas circulares a modo de ojos y dos aletas palmeadas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Esgrima:** El Stand crea espadas para atacar, siendo capaz de controlar cada una de estas con gran maestría, tanto en combate mano a mano como usándolas como proyectil.

\- **Canto de Sirena:** Cuando la Costa del Silencio comienza a cantar, es capaz de atraer cualquier objetivo como si se tratase de un magneto, sin importar su tamaño o masa. El número total de objetivos que se pueden atraer al mismo tiempo es de 10.

\- **Aumento Espacial:** El Stand puede aumentar el área de una superficie con solo tocarla, siendo acumulable hasta un máximo de 500 metros, permitiendo al usuario alejarse de sus enemigos y sus ataques. El aumento afecta todo lo que este "dentro" de la superficie, sin importar si está en contacto con ella o no.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran velocidad.

\- Gran maestría en el uso de espadas.

\- Las habilidades del Stand permiten al usuario mantener un gran control sobre la movilidad tanto de sus aliados como de sus enemigos.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Para usar el Canto de Sirena, el usuario debe permanecer en un punto fijo, volviéndose vulnerable a ataques a larga distancia.

\- Si el usuario no es diestro al controlar la atracción de Canto de Sirena puede verse atacado por los objetos atraídos.


	20. Black Cat

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Black Cat** (Canción de Janet Jackson)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** B

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** A

 **Aspecto:** Figura humanoide femenina con características felinas, como orejas, ojos y cola de gato, de piel negra y blanca. Su rostro está cubierto por una máscara blanca con una gran sonrisa y un parche en el ojo, mostrando solo uno de sus ojos felinos. En vez de manos tiene largas y afiladas garras negras.

 **Habilidades:**

 **\- Desgarrón:** La forma de ataque del Stand es atreves de las garras de sus manos, teniendo un máximo de 5 por mano. Puede usarlas tanto para cortar, pudiendo fácilmente partir por la mitad a un ser humano, como para atacar a distancia usándolas como proyectil. Las garras se regeneran rápidamente si se rompen o se desechan como proyectil.

\- **Área de Ralentización:** Cuando esta habilidad se activa, todo ser vivo dentro del rango del Stand ve ralentizado tanto su movimiento como su percepción sensorial, permitiendo al Stand atacar aparentemente a un velocidad de vértigo, cuando en realidad sigue atacando a una velocidad normal sin que su enemigo pueda percibirla normalmente. Esto provoca que los ataques o los efectos de uno sean más prolongados.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Usando su ralentización, el usuario es capaz de atacar sin que sus rivales tengan opción de defenderse o esquivar. Incluso usuarios Stand de gran velocidad o precisión tendrían dificultades para contrarrestar a Black Cat.

\- Se puede usar la ralentización en el propio usuario, retrasando los efectos de un ataque enemigo.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Dentro del rango del Stand, solo los ataques con efecto inmediato o daño directo son realmente efectivos. Cualquier ataque o efecto de este con un periodo de tiempo de acción determinado se verá ralentizado por la habilidad del Stand, tanto ataques del enemigo como de los aliados.


	21. Animal Kingdom

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Animal Kingdom** (Canción de Prince)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** E

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** Ninguno

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** B

 **Aspecto:** Corona hecha de ramas espinosas.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Energia Natural:** Mientras el Stand este activo, el usuario recibe una conexión directa con la naturaleza, obteniendo una fuente infinita de energia a partir de esta, ademas de un aumento de sus caracteristicas fisicas base. (Reflejos, fuerza, resistencia y velocidad)

 **Ventajas:**

\- Otorga un aumento sobrehumano en sus caracteristicas fisicas, a la par de Stand muy poderosos.

\- El usuario es capaz de interactuar fisicamente con cualquier tipo de Stand.

\- Si el Stand es destruido, este se regenera con el tiempo sin matar a su usuario.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Rango practicamente inexistente. El usuario tiene que atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que lo hace muy vulnerable a ataques a distancia.

\- Si se mantiene activo por mucho tiempo, la mente y el cuerpo del usuario comienza a presentar una regresión evolutiva, comenzando a convertirse en una bestia humana.

\- Si el usuario cae inconciente o el Stand es destruido, se desactiva y sus efectos se desvanecen.


	22. Californication

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Californication** (Disco de los Red Hot Chili Peppers)

 **Usuario:** Tony Edge.

 **Poder Destructivo:** C

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** E-Infinito.

 **Durabilidad:** B-Infinito.

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** B

 **Aspecto:** Humanoide de contextura delgada. El color de su piel varia de un tono azul profundo desde la cabeza a un rojo intenso en las piernas. Si se lo mira fijamente pareciera que sé trata de nubes en movimiento. Lleva un pantalón blanco ceñido y unos zapatos del mismo color.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Dream of Californication:** Cuando Californication logra golpear a un objetivo deja sobre este una pegatina (la cual tiene el impresa la bandera del Estado de California). Mientras la pegatina este adherida la persona cae en un profundo sueño, en el cual suele encontrarse en su "paraíso personal", luego de una hora la pegatina se desprende y la víctima despierta o si alguien más retira la pegatina. Californication puede colocar varias pegatinas, mientras mayor cantidad más profundo y duradero es el sueño. Las siguientes pegatinas llevan un número en algún lugar aleatorio, si alguien tratase de sacar las pegatinas sin seguir el orden la víctima caería en un sueño irreversible.

\- **Can't stop:** Californication coloca una pegatina sobre un aliado. Este entra en un estado de sueño, similar al de Dream of Californication, que dura como máximo cinco minutos. Al despertar uno se siente renovado y con un gran impulso de pelear.

 **Ventajas:**

-Gran utilidad táctica.

 **Desventajas:**

-Rango muy reducido.

-Carente de fuerza física.

* * *

Otro aporte, esta vez de AuReTC. Aunque he tenido que corregir algunas cosas, en general está bien hecho.


	23. Surf's Up

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Surf's Up** (Canción de The Beach Boys)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** E

 **Rango:** A

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Tabla de Surf con diseño de mascara tribal y de olas.

 **Habilidades:**

- **Licuefacción de suelo:** Mientras este en contacto con Surf's Up, el usuario será capaz de interactuar con la materia solida como si se tratase de agua, siendo capaz de nadar y surfear a través del suelo y las paredes. La materia seguirá conservando sus características físicas para cualquiera que no sea el usuario.

\- **Oleaje solido:** Surf's Up es capaz de producir oleaje dentro de su rango de acción según el deseo de su usuario. Cabe destacar que la materia afectada volverá a su estado original una vez la habilidad se desactive.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Si se usa correctamente puede llegar a ser muy destructivo.

\- Los cambios ambientales son devueltos a la normalidad tras la desactivación del Stand.

 **Desventajas:**

\- El movimiento del Stand depende completamente del usuario.

\- Su precisión depende de su usuario.

\- Si se usa descuidadamente puede afectar severamente a los aliados.


	24. La Leyenda de la Mancha

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **La Leyenda de la Mancha** (Álbum/Canción de Mägo de Oz)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** A

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** C

 **Durabilidad:** B

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** B

 **Aspecto:** Armadura de aspecto oxidado que se asemeja a un anciano con barba. Porta en sus manos un escudo y una lanza.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Manifestación imaginaria:** La Leyenda de la Mancha dota a su usuario la capacidad de manifestar cualquier cosa que imagine de forma temporal en el mundo real. Mientras más grande y/o complejo sea el objeto a crear, menor será su tiempo de manifestación.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Tiene buena resistencia.

\- Resulta muy versátil al poder crear cualquier cosa con la imaginación.

\- La cantidad de tiempo de manifestación puede llegar a entrenarse.

\- Incluso si el usuario cae inconciente o muere, sus construcciones se mantendrán hasta que pase su tiempo de manifestación determinado.

 **Desventajas:**

\- No es muy fuerte físicamente.

\- Su velocidad es buena, pero no es comparable a otros Stands.

\- Su precisión depende de su usuario.


	25. Molinos de Viento

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Molinos de Viento** (Canción de Mägo de Oz)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** E

 **Velocidad:** A

 **Rango:** A

 **Durabilidad:** D

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** A

 **Aspecto** : Aproximadamente 500 molinillos de papel de color blanco con un ojo en su parte central.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Noche Toledana:** Los individuos del Stand son capaces de crear campos ilusorios de los cuales es casi imposible escapar. Las ilusiones pueden afectar a todos los sentidos e incluso son capaces de afectar la percepción temporal del objetivo.

\- **Ínsula de Barataria:** El Stand es capaz de crear "zonas de seguridad" dentro de los cuales todo lo contenido en su interior estará protegido, tanto de enemigos como de condiciones adversas del medio. Su rango de alcance puede variar, desde el tamaño de un armario pequeño hasta poder cubrir islas enteras.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Es muy difíciles deshacerse de las ilusiones de Molinos de Viento.

\- Incluso destruyendo un gran número de individuos, el usuario resultara poco dañado. Los individuos destruidos se regeneran con el tiempo.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Su fuerza y poder destructivo son inexistentes.

\- La ilusiones pueden llegar a romperse, aunque sea casi imposible.

\- Mientras más grande sean los campos, ya sean seguros o ilusorios, más rápido se agotara el usuario, aparte de que se poder se reducirá considerablemente.

\- Si el usuario cae inconsciente sus habilidades se desactivan.


	26. El Balsamo de Fierabras

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **El Bálsamo de Fierabrás** (Canción de Mägo de Oz)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo** : E

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** E

 **Durabilidad:** Ninguna

 **Precisión:** Ninguna.

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** B

 **Aspecto:** Compuesto liquido de aspecto aceitoso, de sabor y olor nauseabundo, exudado de alguna forma del cuerpo del usuario.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Curación:** El stand es capaz de curar cualquier herida o enfermedad siempre y cuando se aplique a tiempo, ya sea por ingestión o aplicación directa.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Puede curar cualquier tipo de herida, sin importar lo grave que sea.

\- El usuario es capaz de producirlo infinitamente.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Su olor y sabor nauseabundo hacen muy difícil que alguien esté dispuesto a usarlo.


	27. Sgt Pepper

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Sgt. Pepper Lonely Hearts Army** (Sgt. Pepper Lonely Hearts Club Band, Canción/Álbum de The Beatles)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** C

 **Durabilidad:** B

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Una versión multicolor y miniatura del portaaviones STOVL HMS Illustrious de la Real Armada Británica, con una tripulación de aproximadamente 685 miembros. Como carga presenta 11 aviones modelados a partir del Sea Harrier y 11 helicópteros Agusta Westland Apache, además de 15 lanchas a motor.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Gran coordinación:** Todos los componentes de Sgt. Pepper están perfectamente coordinados al seguir las ordenes de su usuario. Incluso si no da órdenes especificas, los soldados atacaran siguiendo estrategias predeterminadas.

\- **Armados hasta los dientes:** Sgt. Pepper posee un completo armamento militar a escala para todos sus soldados, desde rifles de asalto y hasta lanzagranadas.

\- **Licuefacción:** Sgt. Pepper es capaz de moverse por superficies horizontales solidas como si se tratasen de agua. Esto no quiere decir que sean capaces de atravesar la materia solida, por lo que su movimiento se verá impedido por cualquier tipo de obstáculo en su camino.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Su poder de ataque es mucho mayor de lo que se podría pensar por su tamaño.

\- Destruir a la tripulación de Sgt. Pepper no causa daños a su usuario. La forma de matarlo es destruyendo el componente principal del Stand, el portaaviones. La gran resistencia de este hace que no sea facil destruirlo.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Su rango no es muy alto.

\- Como ya se ha dicho antes, no es capaz de atravesar materia solida. Cualquier obstáculo en su camino lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar sus ataques detendrá su avance.

\- Solo puede moverse por superficies considerablemente lisas.

\- Sus ataques no son tan precisos como los de otros Stand.

* * *

Basicamente un versión naval de Bad Company. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	28. Take on Me

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Take On Me** (Canción de a-ha)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** E

 **Velocidad:** A

 **Rango:** Ninguno

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** Ninguna

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** E

 **Aspecto:** No tiene. Es una habilidad del usuario.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Desplazamiento Tridimensional:** El usuario de Take On Me es capaz de "saltar" entre las 3 Dimensiones del espacio: Longitud (Primera Dimensión), Anchura (Segunda Dimensión) y Profundidad (Tercera Dimensión). Esto le permite interactuar parcial o completamente tanto con ambientes 2D como 3D, pudiendo llevar o sacar cualquier cosa de su respectivo plano dimensional.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Para dañar al usuario se debe estar en el mismo plano dimensional (Ej. Los ataques desde el plano 3D no afectaran al usuario si este está en el plano 2D). En cambio, el usuario puede atacar desde cualquier plano.

\- Todo lo que sea desplazado a otro plano dimensional permanecerá ahí hasta que el usuario lo saqué. Si el usuario muere, cualquier cosa desplazada se quedara en ese plano permanentemente.

\- El usuario se vuelve difícil de detectar, especialmente si está en la Primera Dimensión (Solo se vería una linea representando su silueta).

\- Si el usuario está desplazado en un ambiente 2D es capaz de moverse entre distintas superficies planas sin necesidad de que estas estén en contacto directo. (Ej. Si el usuario está dentro de una fotografía, puede moverse a una pared o al suelo incluso si alguien sostiene dicha fotografía).

 **Desventajas:**

\- Salvo por la habilidad, el Stand no brinda ninguna ventaja adicional. El poder de ataque dependerá del usuario y de lo que tenga a mano en las tres dimensiones.

\- El enemigo se las puede ingeniar para sacar al usuario de un plano a otro. (Ej. Si el usuario saca las manos para atacar, el enemigo podría agarrarle y jalarlo a su plano dimensional).

\- Si el usuario está desplazado en un ambiente 2D, puede verse incapacitado o morir si se logra destruir la representación de dicho ambiente antes de que actué o pueda saltar a otra superficie.


	29. Chemical Romance

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Chemical Romance** (My Chemical Romance, banda de rock)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** D - B

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** B

 **Aspecto:** Figura humanoide femenina con características felinas y de color gris. La parte inferior de su cara esta cubierta por una mascara anti gas. Posee pequeñas aberturas circulares en las palmas de sus manos y las puntas de sus dedos pueden convertirse en agujas afiladas.

 **Habilidades:**

- **Manipulación Química:** Chemical Romance es capaz de absorber, contener y almacenar todo tipo de sustancias y elementos químicos, los cuales puede combinar para obtener compuestos y drogas con los más variados efectos, en cualquier estado de la materia: Puede liberar gases a través de su mascara o sus manos, crear pastillas o explosivos, e inyectar y expulsar líquidos a través de las agujas de sus dedos.

 **Ventajas:**

\- La elaboración de compuestos ofrecer una alta versatilidad y una amplia gama de ataques. El usuario siempre puede agregar más elementos a su repertorio, extrayendolos directamente de la materia a su alrededor. El Stand es capaz de reducir cualquier material hasta sus componentes más básicos.

\- La cantidad de almacenaje de las sustancias es prácticamente infinita.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Es necesario que el usuario recargue su repertorio de sustancias constantemente, ya que estas lógicamente se agotan con el tiempo.

\- El volumen total para cada sustancia es de aproximadamente 10 litros/kilogramos.

\- El usuario no es inmune a los efectos de sus creaciones, pudiendo verse afectado por ellos sino va con cuidado.


	30. Ghost of Saber Tooth Tiger

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Ghost of Saber Tooth Tiger/GOSTT** (The Ghost of a Saber Tooth Tiger. Dúo musical)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** D

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** Infinito

 **Durabilidad:** No tiene.

 **Precisión:** D

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** No tiene forma corpórea, pero cuando su habilidad se activa figuras fantasmales con aspecto de gato aparecerán alrededor del usuario.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Schrödinger's Cat:** La existencia del usuario estará ligada permanentemente a la paradoja del Gato de Schrödinger: Esta "vivo" y "muerto" en el mismo periodo de tiempo cuántico, "estando" en todas partes y en ninguna. Debido a esto, su existencia se basa en el "cogito ergo sum", el "Pienso, luego existo": El usuario existirá siempre y cuando sea consciente de si mismo. Esta habilidad permite, entre otras cosas, teletransportación, infiltración y pseudo inmortalidad.

\- **Robo de Almas:** El usuario es capaz de robar, ya sea parcial o completamente, el "alma" de sus oponentes o, mas bien, su vida útil restante. El usuario literalmente le quita tiempo de vida a su objetivo, ya sean segundos o hasta décadas. Las "almas" robadas se manifiestan como gatos fantasmales alrededor del usuario, dependiendo su tamaño de la cantidad de tiempo robada y del poder de la victima. Estas pueden ser introducidas tanto en objetos inanimados como en seres vivos, teniendo distintos efectos:

\- En **objetos inanimados** , las almas dan "vida" y "humanidad", adquiriendo la capacidad de moverse, hablar y pensar, manteniendo sus capacidades originales. Se incluyen como inanimados fenómenos físicos o meteorológicos, como el fuego o los arco iris, y los cadáveres.

\- En **seres vivos** , depende del receptor: **Seres racionales** obtendrán un aumento de la vitalidad y de su esperanza de vida; **Seres "no racionales"** , como **animales o plantas** , aparte de extender su esperanza de vida, obtendrán "humanidad".

Para que la habilidad se active se deben dar dos condiciones: El objetivo debe sufrir una herida abierta por parte del usuario (Sin importar el tamaño de la herida) y debe mostrar una emoción fuerte, sin importar la que sea (Ira, miedo, tristeza, sorpresa...). Dependiendo de que tan fuerte sea la emoción mostrada, el usuario será capaz de extraer un mayor periodo de vida de la herida infligida: Una emoción normal permitirá extraer hasta 2 semanas de vida; Una emoción extrema permitirá extraer todo el tiempo de vida restante.

 **Ventajas:**

\- **El Stand puede ser usado para** **SALVAR A UN SER VIVO DE LA MUERTE**. **Para ello el receptor o debe seguir vivo o debe haber pasado menos de 10 minutos muerto de forma clínica.**

\- El Stand es muy efectivo contra cualquier objetivo con alma, lo que incluye humanos, animales, plantas e incluso Stands independientes como Anubis, Cheap Trick o Notorious B.I.G.

\- Gracias a Schrödinger's Cat el usuario es prácticamente inmortal. No puede morir ni por heridas, ni venenos ni enfermedades, ni siquiera si su cuerpo es desintegrado cuánticamente. Siempre y cuando su conciencia se mantenga intacta, podrá reformar su cuerpo inmediatamente.

 **Desventajas:**

\- **El Stand** **NO PUEDE REVIVIR A LOS MUERTOS** **o al menos a los que ya llevan muertos durante mucho tiempo.** **Los cadáveres reanimados no están técnicamente vivos, por lo que no conservan su memoria o personalidad de cuando estaban vivos, aunque si sus habilidades y algún que otro retazo de su vida pasada.**

\- El Stand no tiene ningún poder contra objetivos sin alma ni contra objetivos que no muestren emociones, por lo que ni el estoicismo ni la calma absoluta pueden activar el robo de almas.

\- Las almas por si mismas no tienen ningún poder ofensivo. Debe ser introducidas en un objetivo para obtener algún tipo de habilidad.

\- Para que la habilidad tenga efecto el objetivo debe ser herido y que la herida se mantenga abierta. Esto hace al Stand poco efectivo contra objetivos con habilidades regenerativas o de curación.

\- El usuario no es eternamente joven. Para que Schrödinger's Cat se mantenga activo, el usuario debe ser consciente de su propia existencia y, por tanto, de los efectos que tiene el paso del tiempo sobre si mismo. Por lo tanto, la única forma que el usuario pueda morir es por causas naturales al envejecer.

\- El usuario no puede usar sus poderes sobre si mismo, por tanto, no puede extender su propio tiempo de vida.

* * *

Un Stand basado en los poderes de Schrodinger de Hellsing y de Big Mom de One Piece. He resaltado lo de las almas porque **reanimar** (Hacer que una persona recupere el conocimiento y vuelva a tener una actividad cardíaca y respiratoria normal) no es lo mismo que **revivir o resucitar** (Volver a la vida después de morir).


	31. Ballroom Blitz

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Ballroom Blitz** (Canción de Sweet)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** C

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** A

 **Aspecto:** Criatura blanca parecida a una ballena de cuatro ojos de un tamaño considerable.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Agujero Negro:** El interior de Ballroom Blitz contiene un agujero negro de altísimo poder gravitatorio. Gracias a esto, Ballroom Blitz es capaz de atraer hacia si objetos de un tamaño y masa muy superior al suyo, así como aspirarlos a su interior a través de su "boca", ya sea intactos o hechos pedazos por la gravedad, transportándolos a una dimensión de bolsillo conectada al agujero negro, de la cual el usuario puede "sacar" las cosas que se han aspirado cuando se requiera. Incluso el Stand puede escupir "fragmentos" del agujero negro, los cuales se transforman en hoyos que lo succionan todo a los 10 segundos de entrar en contacto con una superficie plana.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran Fuerza y Resistencia. Ballroom Blitz es capaz de destruir muros de hormigon de un solo golpe de su cola.

\- El poder de absorción y almacenamiento resulta muy versátil en el combate.

\- La cantidad de materia que Ballroom Blitz puede absorber y contener es ilimitada.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Los "fragmentos" de agujero negro son altamente inestables, desapareciendo tras absorber un único objetivo de materia solida.

\- Su velocidad entra dentro de la media.


	32. Ravens Land

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Ravens Land** (Canción de Voltaire)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** C

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** A

 **Aspecto:** Cuervo negro de gran tamaño, el cual puede manifestarse como la propia sombra del usuario.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **The Night:** Cuando Ravens Land se manifiesta de forma corpórea, el usuario es capaz de controlar las sombras y la oscuridad a su alrededor ya sea para atacar o para defenderse.

- **Land of the Dead:** Cuando Ravens Land se manifiesta como sombra, procederá a absorber la energía vital de quien lo pise. De forma inicial, se necesitan aproximadamente 20 minutos para que el objetivo muera de agotamiento.

\- **Feathery Wings:** En ambas formas, el usuario es capaz de manifestar un par de alas de plumas negras que le dan la capacidad de volar.

 **Ventajas:**

\- En su forma corpórea, Ravens Land cuenta con gran velocidad, resistencia y fuerza física. Sus garras pueden producir cortes profundos en concreto solido.

\- Su rango es considerable en ambas formas.

\- The Night puede activarse tanto en ausencia como en presencia de luz.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Las habilidades de Ravens Land no pueden activarse al mismo tiempo, es decir, **mientras The Night este activo no se puede acceder a Land of the Dead y viceversa.** Esto es algo a tener en cuenta a la hora de luchar, especialmente cuando el usuario active Land of the Dead ya que no será capaz de defenderse o atacar usando sombras.

\- Ambas habilidades pueden ser desviadas, mas no anuladas, a través del uso de fuentes intensas de luz.

\- Es necesaria la presencia de luz para activar Land of the Dead. La habilidad no se activa si el usuario no es capaz de proyectar sombra.


	33. Forever Blowing Bubbles

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Forever Blowing Bubbles o FBB** (Álbum de Clearlight)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** C

 **Precisión:** D

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** A

 **Aspecto:** Babosa gigante y regordeta de color blanco.

 **Habilidades:**

- **Producción de Veneno:** FBB es capaz de producir todo tipo de sustancias venenosas y corrosivas, con distintos efectos y grados de potencia, pudiendo expulsarlos de distintas formas: Crear nubes de gas toxico, escupir ácidos potentes, permitir que su usuario exude líquidos resbalosos o crear burbujas explosivas.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Su habilidad ofrece una amplia gama de ataques. Los únicos limites son la imaginación y la habilidad del usuario.

\- El usuario es inmune a innumerables sustancias toxicas.

\- Rango Alto.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Su velocidad es promedio.

\- No tiene buena precisión.

\- El único inmune a los efectos de los venenos de FBB es el propio usuario. Si este es descuidado, sus habilidades pueden terminar perjudicando a sus aliados.


	34. Daft Punk

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Daft Punk** (Dúo de música electrónica)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** C

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** C

 **Durabilidad:** B

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Dos siluetas negras con características propias: Daft, de casco y resplandor plateado y Punk, de casco y resplandor dorado.

 **Habilidades:**

- **Face to Face:** El Stand consta de 2 entidades, cada una asignada y ligada a uno de sus usuarios, por lo que le daño es solo reciproco entre el usuario y su respectiva entidad, es decir, si atacas a Daft dañaras a su usuario pero no al de Punk o si atacas al usuario de Punk, Punk se verá dañado pero no Daft o el usuario de este. A pesar de esto ambas entidades forman un único Stand por lo que están conectados entre si sin importar que tan alejados estén sus usuarios, lo cual permite la comunicación entre ellos y el poder comprobar su estado en todo momento.

\- **Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger:** Daft Punk es capaz de "aumentar" una característica determinada de un objeto que toque con sus manos, siendo un máximo de cuatro entre las dos identidades. La característica que aumenta depende de la mano con la que se toque el objetivo. Así, la mano derecha de Daft aumenta la resistencia (Harder) y su mano izquierda, la precisión (Better); La mano derecha de Punk aumenta la velocidad (Faster) y su mano izquierda, la fuerza (Stronger).

- **One More Time:** Cuando esta habilidad se activa, los usuarios de Daft Punk regresan aproximadamente 60 segundos al pasado, regresando el universo a su estado en ese periodo de tiempo y siendo los únicos conscientes del viaje temporal. Para activar la habilidad, ambas entidades de Daft Punk deben **"chocar los cinco"** y exclamar **"One More Time"**.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Buena velocidad.

\- Precisión extraordinaria.

\- Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger es capaz de aumentar las 4 características mencionadas de cualquier objetivo, incluidos Stand y sus propias estadísticas.

\- Si se usa correctamente, One More Time puede evitar eventos desastrosos, incluso la muerte de los propios usuarios.

 **Desventajas:**

\- No es muy fuerte físicamente.

\- El "aumento" tiene un máximo de cuatro objetivos simultáneos, cada uno con una única característica mejorada.

\- Si uno de sus usuarios muere, su respectiva entidad desaparecerá con el, perdiendo el Stand gran parte de su poder.

* * *

Para quien no lo haya pillado, el aspecto de Daft se basa en Thomas Bangalter y el de Punk en el de Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo.


	35. Blind Guardian

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Blind Guardian** (Banda de Power Metal)

 **Usuario** :

 **Poder Destructivo:** A

 **Velocidad:** A

 **Rango:** D

 **Durabilidad:** B

 **Precisión:** B

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** B

 **Aspecto:** Figura humanoide muscular ataviada con una armadura y una capa de un intenso color negro, con un yelmo con pinchos que oculta su rostro con un profunda oscuridad. De la cadera para abajo presenta el cuerpo de un caballo cuyo pelaje recuerda a una noche estrellada.

 **Habilidades:**

- **Manipulación del Vacío:** El usuario es capaz de manipular el "Elemento Vacío", concretamente los conceptos que representa como la Nada, el Espacio sin Ocupar o la Materia Oscura. Básicamente el usuario puede, entre otras cosas, convertirse en Nada para evitar ser detectado, reducir la materia a Nada o provocar implosiones por baja presión.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran Fuerza Física.

\- Gran Velocidad.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Rango Bajo.

\- Sus Reflejos son buenos, pero no comparables a otros Stands del mismo calibre.

\- Su habilidad, aunque poderosa, precisa de un gran control. Usarla de forma irresponsable puede traer terribles consecuencias para su usuario y sus aliados.

* * *

Para que se hagan una idea del aspecto de este Stand, su aspecto está basado en el Señor de los Nazgul de El Señor de los Anillos.


	36. Guns 'n' Roses 2

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Guns 'n' Roses** (Banda de Rock)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** B

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** B

 **Precisión:** C

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** E

 **Aspecto:** Pistola Heckler  & Koch USP de color lavanda con un diseño de rosa dibujado en su cargador.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Pistola de Rosas:** En vez de balas, la munición de Guns 'n' Roses está compuesta por un suministro de semillas infinitas. Estas semillas son capaces de crecer en cualquier superficie donde impacten, siendo de rápido crecimiento. El tipo de planta que crezca y sus efectos dependerán de la imaginación del usuario, quien podrá controlar la planta a su antojo.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Rango alto.

\- Munición infinita.

\- Gran versatilidad y variabilidad en poderes gracias a su capacidad de crear plantas.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Incluso si su velocidad es la de una bala, el Stand se considera lento en comparación con otros.

\- El usuario no puede controlar la trayectoria de los proyectiles tras ser disparados.

\- La precisión y el tiempo de reacción depende completamente del usuario.

* * *

Mi segunda versión de Guns 'n' Roses. Sinceramente creo que esta me ha salido mejor que la anterior.


	37. Moonwalk

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Moonwalk** (Paso de baile)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** A

 **Rango:** Ninguno

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Armadura azul cubre el cuerpo del usuario, similar en aspecto al de un escarabajo ciervo, incluyendo 3 pares de alas para volar y un par de brazos extra.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Armadura:** El Stand actúa como una armadura para su usuario. Su durabilidad hace al usuario inmune a impacto de bala, explosiones, cortes y golpes. La armadura cuenta con un par de brazos extra que el usuario puede controlar a su antojo.

\- **Aumento de las capacidades físicas:** Mientras Moonwalk este activo, el usuario verá sus capacidades físicas tales como la velocidad, fuerza y percepción sensorial, incrementadas.

- **Alas de Escarabajo:** El usuario de este Stand es capaz de manifestar 3 pares de alas, ya sea con o sin la armadura. Ademas de dar la capacidad de volar, las alas son capaces de liberar escamas de polvo capaces de cegar al oponente, aparte de tener gran capacidad inflamable. La potencia de las alas puede llegar a ser de tal magnitud que el usuario es capaz de crear vendavales de viento.

 **Ventajas:**

\- El usuario es prácticamente inmune al daño físico. Ya de por si su velocidad es tan alta que esa casi imposible golpearlo.

\- Incluso si se llegara a destruir la armadura, el usuario no moriría. Hay que matar al usuario directamente.

 **Desventajas:**

\- La Stand solo protege de daño físico. El usuario puede ser dañado con ataques de daño no físico como daño elemental o con sustancias nocivas.


	38. Back in Black

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Back in Black** (Albúm/Canción de AC/DC)

 **Usuario** : Alexander Craps

 **Poder Destructivo:** C

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** C (10 metros)

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** B

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** D

 **Aspecto:** Mujer humanoide de contextura delgada, vestida con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa blanca, un saco guinda y una corbata del mismo color. Tiene el cabello largo de color azul oculto bajo una boina y trae unas gafas de sol negras con diseño de estrella.

 **Habilidades:**

- **¡Luces fuera!:** Al bajarse los lentes, el Stand revela sus cuencas vacías, y empieza a absorber toda la luz dentro dentro de su rango permitido.

 **Ventajas:**

\- El usuario es capaz de moverse con total libertad dentro del espacio oscuro.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Alexander no es inmune al efecto de "¡Luces fuera!".

\- La fuerza del Stand es igual a la del usuario.

* * *

Debí haber publicado esto hace meses, pero he estado ocupado. Este Stand ha sido creado por Guerrerowalker, todos los creditos para él.


	39. System of a Down

JoJo´s Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **System of a Down** (Banda de Rock)

 **Usuario:** Andrew Zanat

 **Poder Destructivo:** D

 **Velocidad:** C

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** B

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Una esfera metálica blanca con el tamaño de una pelota de baseball. Posee un enorme lente en la que sería la parte delantera de su cuerpo y en la trasera un largo cable que termina en una gran aguja de metal.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Radio/Video** : Habilidad principal del Stand, este conecta su "cola" a su objetivo (en el caso de una persona, se conectaría en la nuca, una máquina sería su CPU o base de datos principal). Una vez esto el Stand podrá "descargar" y "reemplazar" cualquier información que quiera.  
\- **F**k the System** : Si System of a Down está conectado a un objetivo, este le descarga un virus altamente destructivo. Los efectos del virus pueden causar, comportamiento errático y convulsiones entre otros.  
\- **B.Y.O.B** : Último recurso del Stand, al activarse la cola de System of a Down se conectará a la primera cosa que tenga a su alcance y se auto destruirá con ella.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Un Stand muy útil para conseguir información.  
\- Los efectos del virus no desaparecerán hasta vencer al Stand.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Para poder traspasar la información a su usuario, el Stand debe llegar hacia él y conectarse.  
\- De encontrarse con un enemigo, no posee nada más que su "cola" para defenderse.

* * *

Otro Stand por parte de Guerrerowalker. Bastante bien hecho.


	40. The Wall

_JoJo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece_

* * *

 **The Wall** (Albúm de Pink Floyd)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** D/A

 **Rango:** B

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** C

 **Aspecto:** Figura humanoide hecha enteramente de ladrillos de color blanco.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Fragmentación en Ladrillos:** Como se ha dicho antes, The Wall es un Stand Humanoide compuesto de ladrillos. El Stand es capaz de fragmentarse parcial o completamente, pudiendo el usuario controlar cada uno de los ladrillos de forma independiente o conjunta. Los ladrillos pueden ser usados tanto para atacar, como proyectil, como para defensa, reconstruyendo el Stand en otras formas.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Gran Fuerza.

\- Resistencia extraordinaria.

\- Gran precisión.

\- Rango considerable.

 **Desventajas:**

\- En su forma humanoide el Stand es muy lento, tanto en velocidad como en reflejos.

\- La capacidad de transformación de The Wall es limitada al número de ladrillos que componen el Stand.


	41. Hungry Wolf

_JoJo's Bizarre Adventure no me pertenece_

* * *

 **Hungry Wolf** (Hungry Like The Wolf, Canción de Duran Duran)

 **Usuario:**

 **Poder Destructivo:** B

 **Velocidad:** A

 **Rango:** D

 **Durabilidad:** A

 **Precisión:** A

 **Potencial de Desarrollo:** A

 **Aspecto:** Traje de cuerpo completo con aspecto de pelaje de lobo.

 **Habilidades:**

\- **Capacidad sensorial aumentada:** El usuario de Hungry Wolf obtiene un gran aumento en sus sentidos, principalmente en el olfato. Otorga, entre otras cosas, una mejor visión, un mejor tiempo de reacción, un oído finísimo y un olfato superior al de cualquier sabueso. El poder de su olfato es tal que puede percibir y rastrear el olor de un objetivo que está a kilómetros de distancia.

\- **Esfuerzo estructural:** Cuando está activo, Hungry Wolf refuerza todas las estructuras anatómicas del usuario, como piel, huesos, uñas o dientes. Las estructuras se vuelven increíblemente resistentes y, si se rompen o son dañadas, se regeneran con rapidez.

\- **Omnivoro extremo:** El usuario es capaz de devorar y digerir cualquier tipo de materia sin sufrir daños adversos.

 **Ventajas:**

\- Cuando está activo el usuario posee grandes capacidades físicas, siendo capaz de destruir acero tanto con sus garras como con sus dientes.

\- Es un stand increíblemente útil para el rastreo y la detección.

\- Su capacidad de reacción es altísimo y la percepción sensorial puede usarse de múltiples formas.

 **Desventajas:**

\- Rango bajo.

\- El usuario se vuelve increíblemente sensible a los ataques sensoriales.


End file.
